THE WOMAN WHO'S I MET LAST NIGHT
by eternal.chen
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Luhan mengalami kecelakaan karena Sehun. Sehunpun bertanggung jawab atas Luhan dan merawatnya di rumah sakit sebagai ganti rugi. Namun, ruang 203 perlahan menunjukkan hal-hal aneh yang membuat Luhan merasa terganggu dan tak nyaman. Ditambah lagi, kemana Sehun disaat Luhan membutuhkannya? HunHan, SeLu


**Title :**

THE WOMAN WHO'S I MET LAST NIGHT

**Cast :**

**Luhan, Sehun**

**Rated :**

T

**Disclaimer :**

© SeLuChenBaek

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hokkaido Hospital**

**Rooms : 203, 1st night we meet.**

**2.00AM**

Luhan tiba-tiba terbangun. Ia merasa dirinya sendirian terbaring diranjang rumah sakit ini. Ternyata benar, saat Luhan melirik kesekeliling ruangan, namja itu sudah tidak ada. Luhan terpikir untuk keluar dari ruangan ini, kemudian mencari sosok namja itu, Oh Sehun. Ruangan ini begitu gelap. Ia masih ragu untuk keluar ruangan**. **Luhan tidak yakin, apakah kaki kirinya yang patah sudah bisa melangkah atau belum. Tapi, perlahan-lahan ia mulai beranjak bangun dan membuka pintu.

'**Sssshhhh~'**

Luhan langsung tertegun dan melebarkan matanya. Ia melihat sesosok makhluk melewati penglihatan matanya secepat kilat.

BRAK!

Ia segera menutup pintu ruangannya kembali secepat mungkin. Pikirannya kalang kabut. Entah ingin mempercayai apa yang ia lihat atau hanya menganggapnya halusinasi saja. Tubuhya seketika lemas seperti kehilangan tumpuan. Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha membuang pikiran-pikiran negatif di otaknya.

'_Apa itu tadi?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja bernama Luhan, berumur 24 tahun yang tinggal seorang diri di Hokkaido, Jepang. Almarhum Ayahnya meninggal saat umurnya genap 20 tahun. Tak tahu siapa dan dimana ibunya sekarang berada, karena ia pergi begitu saja setelah melahirkan Luhan. Sampai suatu hari Luhan ingin pergi bekerja, tiba-tiba seorang pengendara motor menabraknya dari belakang. Ya, pengendara motor itu adalah Oh Sehun. Namja yang tak dikenalnya, yang berumur 4 tahun lebih muda darinya. Tapi untungnya ia mau bertanggung jawab dan merawat Luhan selama 4 hari terakhir ini. Di rumah sakit Hokkaido, ruang 203.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rooms : 203, after last night we meet.**

**6.30AM**

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, dan cahaya pagi sudah menerobos masuk ke ruangannya melalui jendela yang terbuka. Ia sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mendapati Sehun sedang menyusun bunga-bunga di vas. Mengganti bunga-bunga yang mulai layu dengan yang baru.

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Kau sudah bangun?" Luhan menggangguk pelan.

"Tadi pagi aku melihatmu tertidur di _depan_ pintu. Aku sangat khawatir." Sambung Sehun kemudian duduk di kursi samping ranjang.

Luhan mengernyit. Alisnya bertautan bingung dan berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Ia ingat sekali, semalam ia sudah menutup pintu ruangannya kembali. Tanpa sedikitpun menginjakkan lantai di depan kamarnya. Dan sepertinya ia tertidur saat duduk bersandar di belakang pintu. Tapi, mengapa Sehun berkata jika ia tertidur di depan pintu?

Luhan menatap Sehun cemas. Tidak, ia tak boleh menceritakan hal ini pada Sehun. Luhanpun berniat menguburnya dalam-dalam. Sementara Sehun tak bisa menangkap raut wajah Luhan yang saat ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rooms : 203, 2nd night we meet.**

**01.45AM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Kreeekk...'**

Pintu terbuka perlahan-lahan, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang membukanya. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat setelahnya. Posisi tidur Luhan kebetulan sedang membelakangi pintu. Ia sangat peka ketika suara langkah kaki itu perlahan semakin dekat dan dekat. Luhan langsung membuka matanya. Ia sangat gugup dan takut ketika mendengar suara langkah itu berhenti. Ia menelan paksa ludahnya. Curiga, rasa penasaran, dan ketakutan menyelimutinya. Luhan tak berani menoleh. Secepat mungkin ia bangun dan menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

Pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya.

"SEHUUUNNNNN!"

Luhan berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa. Tapi, tak ada jawaban. Dirinya mulai lemas dan keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya. Ia mengontrol napasnya yang kini mulai naik turun.

"Sehun, kau diluar?!"

Tak ada suara. Sunyi, sepi. Kejadian itupun terulang kembali di malam setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rooms : 203, 3rd night we meet.**

**02.15AM**

Malam ini Luhan sengaja tidak tidur. Lebih tepatnya, ia berpura-pura tidur. Luhan ingin sekali menyelidiki siapa makhluk yang selalu menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini. Posisi tidurnya ia hadapkan ke arah pintu dan Luhan telah menyiapkan jimat dari almarhum ayahnya di dalam selimut. Ia mengambilnya dari dalam tas miliknya di dekat meja nakas. Ia sudah mematikan lampu ruangannya. Pintu sengaja ia biarkan terbuka sedikit. Dan terlihat cahaya lampu orange dari koridor yang sedikit masuk ke ruangannya.

Hhh, Luhan mulai lengah menanti makhluk yang tak tahu siapa dan darimana asalnya. Kelengahannya tak berlangsung lama saat ia mendengar suara.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Suara itu. Suara langkah kaki yang berada di koridor. Sepertinya, akan ada pertunjukkan hebat malam ini. Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada jimat di tangannya. Ia sudah bersiap siaga dibalik selimut yang menyelimuti hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Semakin lama, suara itu semakin jelas terdengar dan inilah yang Luhan inginkan.

**Tap**

Suara langkah kaki itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Luhan terus menatap pintu ruangannya yang sedikit terbuka itu. Perlahan, sesosok bayangan hitam terlihat di lantai. Luhan dapat mengartikan sosok bayangan itu adalah wanita berambut panjang dan memakai jubah hanya dengan melihat bayangannya di lantai.

Gagang pintu telah dipegangnya. Luhan melihat bayangan kuku-kukunya yang panjang-panjang di lantai. Bulu kuduknya meremang dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tiba-tiba Luhan tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya seperti dikekang oleh makhluk itu. Tetapi, makhluk itu masih diam di depan pintu, karena bayangan itu tak kunjung pergi. Bagaimana ini?

Luhan berpikir keras. Jika ia berteriak meminta tolong, makhluk itu bisa saja akan semakin menampakkan dirinya dan langsung mencekiknya. Atau mungkin membunuhnya. Luhan mulai teringat pada almarhum ayahnya yang pernah mengajarkan cara melemparkan jimat ini ke tubuh makhluk yang mengganggunya. Makhluk itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya dan tidak akan mengganggu lagi.

Bagaimana mungkin? Bahkan sampai saat ini makhluk itu tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya. Sebenarnya ada maksud apa makhluk itu kepadanya?

Setelah beberapa lama Luhan berjaga-jaga memperhatikan bayangan yang masih berdiam di depan pintu itu, rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat tiba-tiba menyerang. Perlahan tapi pasti, Luhan tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hokkaido Hospital's Garden**

**After last night.**

**07.30AM**

Pagi itu, Sehun datang lagi dan Luhan memintanya untuk mengantarkannya ke taman rumah sakit ini. Mungkin, ia bisa merasakan ketenangan dan menjernihkan pikirannya dari kejadian yang selalu menimpanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan sarapan untukmu." Kata Sehun sambil mendudukkan Luhan ke kursi taman dari kursi rodanya.

Luhan tidak sendiri. Sehun mendudukkannya di samping 2 wanita paruh baya yang sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu. Luhan tidak bermaksud untuk menguping, tapi obrolan mereka terlihat sangat serius.

"Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika ada seorang pasien yang menempati ruangan itu. Pihak rumah sakit selalu menutup-nutupi misteri dari ruangan itu. Jika malam hari, pasti sesosok makhluk yang _katanya _ seorang wanita akan datang ke kamar itu. Entah dibunuh atau apa, tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Identitasnya sudah tidak bisa dicari. Banyak rumor mengatakan jika ia mati dengan cara tidak wajar."

Tubuh Luhan membeku dan terasa panas secara bersamaan. Darahnya terasa seperti naik menjalar ke kepalanya dan akan segera meledak. Tapi, Luhan langsung menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian katakan? Dimana ruangan itu?" tanya Luhan yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

.

.

.

"Ruang 203."

Sudah

ia

duga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rooms : 203, 4th night we meet.**

**12.05AM**

Suara merdu itu membuat Luhan terbangun. Suara senandung seorang wanita. Tetapi, apa tidak aneh bersenandung di tengah malam seperti ini?

Suaranya sangat merdu dipendengaran Luhan. Membuatnya tidak sabar ingin membuka selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya hingga kepala. Dibukanya selimut itu perlahan sampai dada dan melirik ke seluruh ruangan.

Terlihat seorang wanita duduk menghadap cermin sambil menyisirkan rambutnya yang panjang dan lembab. Luhan terbelalak melihatnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia membelakangi Luhan. Tak banyak waktu, Luhan merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. Tunggu, suara senandung merdu itu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi suara tangisan. Tangisan kesedihan. Luhan yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya ingin sekali lekas pergi dari ruangannya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak seperti malam kemarin.

Seseorang, tolong Luhan!

Perlahan, sosok makhluk itu memutar posisinya. Posisi yang menghadap ke arah Luhan. Tidak, Luhan tidak bisa berdiam diri terus di ranjang ini.

Ia harus lari.

Ya, ia harus segera pergi.

Luhan terus dan terus berusaha untuk bergerak pergi. Lama-lama, sosok itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Luhan. Sementara ia masih berusaha sekuat mungkin melawan energinya. Namun, sosok itu terus melangkah.

"KYAAAAA!"

Tidak, ia mulai memegang kaki Luhan. Luhan melihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang berlumuran darah dan tergores-gores. Mulutnya sobek, dan ada goresan berbentuk X di bibirnya.

"ARGGGHH!"

Luhan berusaha sekuat mungkin melepaskan energi-energinya. Sekuat tenaga, sekuat mungkin.

Dan berhasil!

Luhan langsung beranjak tergesa-gesa meski kaki kirinya belum juga pulih. Ia berlari keluar pintu menuju koridor. Ia terus berlari entah kemanapun ia tak peduli. Yang ada di kepalanya adalah bagaimana caranya untuk memusnahkan makhluk itu.

Luhan berhenti sejenak kala kakinya mulai berdenyut. Napasnya sedikit naik turun dan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dan ternyata, makhluk itu berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

Shit!

Makhluk itu mengikutinya. Ia berdiri mematung sambil menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kosong. Luhan tak boleh diam. Ia harus berlari lagi. Dengan langkah kaki yang mulai lelah, ia terus berlari semampunya dari satu koridor ke koridor lain. Kemudian, ia berhenti lagi. Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat ruangan bertuliskan _Ruang 203._

Sudah sejauh ini ia berlari, tapi yang terlihat hanyalah ruang 203 lagi dan lagi. Pintu dihadapannya terbuka dengan cepat. Muncullah sesosok bayangan hitam yang tak lama berubah menjadi seorang wanita. Sosok dibelakangnya tadi, mengapa bisa ada di depannya sekarang?

Ya, jimat!

Jimat pemberian ayahnya masih menggantung indah di lehernya. Ini saat yang tepat untuk Luhan melempar jimat ini padanya. Sosok itupun mulai berjalan mendekat. Luhan tak punya banyak waktu. Secepat mungkin, ia menarik jimat yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Terima ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rooms : 203, after scary night.**

**06.30AM**

Pagi ini, Luhan sangat tertekan akibat kejadian yang menimpanya semalam. Setelah sarapan, ada suster yang masuk ke kamarnya seperti biasa untuk mengantarkan obat. Suster itu hanya diam tanpa memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Ia langsung meninggalkan Luhan setelah memberikan obat. Luhan merasa aneh dengan suster itu. Aura dingin terasa menusuk dan terasa jelas disekelilingnya.

Saat suster itu akan menutup pintu, ia menatap Luhan sekilas dan Luhan balik menatapnya. Tak lama, Luhan langsung tersadar jika ada tanda X di bibirnya setelah suster itu pergi. Belum lama ia berpikir, suster lain datang lagi ke kamarnya.

"Ini obatnya, silahkan diminum." Suster itu tersenyum.

Luhan menautkan alisnya. "Bukankah kau sudah memberiku obat tadi?"

Suster itu hanya heran dan membalas pertanyaan Luhan kalau bisa jadi itu hanya perasaannya saja. Luhan melirik obat yang diberikan oleh suster pertama kali. Ada secarik kertas di dalam bungkus obat itu. Setelah memastikan suster kedua sudah pergi dari ruangannya, Luhan mulai membuka kertasnya.

Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan ketegangannya, kala melihat tulisan dibalik kertas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TUNGGU AKU KEMBALI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END? YEAH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't forget to follow my twitter acc eternal_chen !**


End file.
